Mobile display devices such as handheld devices (e.g., tablet computers, smartphones) and wearable electronic devices (e.g., head mounted displays (HMDs)) are ubiquitous in computing. In many instances, mobile display devices utilize software applications that implement user interfaces (UI) and user experience (UX) environments to allow a user to access, view, and interact with content from distributed computer networks, such as the Internet, and locally available information from local networks or individual computers and devices (e.g., computer, phone, etc.).
As these display devices typically have a smaller form factor than desktop devices, they may be preferable for users to access web-based content from remote locations (e.g., outside of the office or home). For example, employing a tablet computer to view a website may be more desirable for a field worker at a construction site than use of a standard desktop computer. However, despite techniques like “Responsive Web Design” and the implementation of specific sites designed for mobile devices, many web-based applications or websites implement web-based UI-UX environments that are not optimized for display and interaction on mobile display devices (e.g., due to their small display area, native user input controls, etc.).
Moreover, some mobile display devices do not include mechanisms that allow a user to interact with the device, and the content displayed thereon, via conventional web-based touch or tactile means. HMDs, for example, allow for the visual experience of existing or computer-generated environments and interaction with media content display therein via body movement, hand movements, head movement, eye tracking, and/or voice commands. However, HMDs may not be designed to receive direct touch input from the user using mice, keyboards, and the like. Accordingly, there may be a measure of difficulty and restriction for various conventional web-based touch interactions (e.g., mouse click, mouse movement) on some mobile display devices that may be otherwise typical on desktop computers.
Software applications are often designed to implement a range of different functions that are rendered using a particular set of web-based controls. As an example, software used in an industrial field can support various tasks related to the industry, including: workflow; inventory management; customer relations management systems; data visualization; and business intelligence solutions. To support this multi-functionality, software applications can consist of a bundle of different programs (e.g., application suite). In the event that an enterprise desires to use these applications with portable display devices (e.g., HMDs, smartphones, etc.), the software application may need to be rewritten for the particular display device, and/or undue amounts of software development work may be needed to achieve full integration. In addition to the resources and effort required, the results may not be optimal for user interaction.
Additionally, the UIs supported by such redesigned applications can present vast amounts of information, using a plurality of interfaces, in a manner that is cumbersome to users, and potentially decreasing the efficiency of the software in practical use. For instance, it may be difficult for users such as field workers that are not used to these new UIs, to adopt and utilize a new or redesigned software application that may present an unnecessarily large set of options and information.